Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Miniature Edition)
by Legend of Cupcake
Summary: I'm one of those teens who just wants to just go through life without any major incident. So what kind of sick joke is this? I'm transported into a video game I barely know anything about, my brother is in the hands of some evil imaginary friend, I'm travelling with an almost completely mute womanizer and an imp with a bad attitude. Worst of all I'm the size of a thumb!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

 **Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Miniature Edition)**

Normal... Is there an actual definition on what is 'normal?' The kids in my neighbourhood always go on about how weird each other are, as if _they're_ the normal ones. I can't tell if it's the parents brainwashing their children that they're perfect or if society is pushing onto kids what 'normal' is. Probably a mixture of both, though I think it's more from society's side since they influence parents as well. Why can't everyone just accept there's no 'normal' and that everyone is different?

Look at me being a hypocrite. I think things like that yet I'm one of those teenagers who just want to blend in, to be as 'normal' as possible. But of course blending in and being 'normal' can have it's consequences too...

"It was fun having you here for the night. We should do it again sometime!" Oh yeah, I really want to listen about your problems with your best friend and then you not listening to my advice all over again.

"Yeah, we definitely should." I wave goodbye to my friend as I leave the house. "Thanks for having me Fiona!" I yell as I walked through the driveway, pulling my small blue suitcase with me.

"Yeah see you at school!" I heard her high-pitched voice shout before the beautiful sound of a door closing met my ears. I felt a genuine smile come across my face. Thank God that I was free at last! I didn't sleep a wink last night with all her complaining. I don't hate the black-haired girl, but she clearly only invited me to sleep over so she could rant her problems at me. She kept going on and _on_ about how her best friend wasn't replying to her texts and how her boyfriend kept on talking to this other girl. And for the record: her best friend was in Russia so she's probably too busy having fun to notice she has texts, and her boyfriend was only talking to his sister.

This is why I hate being a teenager. Everything's a big drama. 'Oooh this guy looked in my direction, he must be totally be in love with me!' That's what I think of teenage girls who are at the fancying-any-boy-who-comes-into-contact stage.

"Oi dolly day dream! Quit staring off into space." I stopped in my tracks and looked behind me to see the little boy who lives next door. My family look after him a lot since his parents like to go on holidays all the time. He's a bit rough around the edges but I like him.

"Did you need something?" He crossed his arms and scowled. I've learnt over time that he does this when he's trying to express himself.

"You need to stop daydreaming when you're out in public!" Excuse me?

"Huh?"

"Stop being a dolly day dream when you're by yourself!" He stamped his foot down as if it meant his word was final. Was I being lectured by an 11-year-old?

"I... Uh... I don't mean to daydream Ryan." My hand instinctively went to rub the back on my head, I don't know if I do this because I'm nervous or I just don't know how to react.

"Well you better start not daydreaming! You nearly walked onto the road." Now that you mention it, I am almost dangerously close to falling off the curve.

"Oh I didn't notice. Thanks for stopping me when you did." I smiled, hoping that would get the blonde to leave the subject.

"Just be careful... Stupid." I ruffled his hair. Like I said he's rough around the edges but he's a sweet kid. "Hey quit it." He swiped my hand away and backed up a few feet. He's so adorable.

"You wanna walk home with me? It's around five o'clock so would you like to stay for dinner? I think we're having pizza tonight..." Ryan didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yeah!" He fistpumped the air. "I'll race you!" Before I could even blink he'd ran around me and had started sprinting far ahead. There was no way I was actually going to race him, I'm too lazy for that rubbish. When my house comes into sight I'll lightly jog and pretend to be out of breath.

~.~.~.~

Turns out the little twerp didn't even wait for me. He just waltz into our house as if he lives there. Well I guess he does in a way... just not officially.

"I'm home!" I practically scream. In this house you need to shout to get your point across, if you don't you'll be dominated by the other household members. Well... Too be honest the more louder bunch don't live here anymore, my older sisters and brother have moved out. It's only me, my mum and the twins.

"Welcome back sweetie!" My mum called from the living room. "Did you have fun?" No, not really. I'd have more fun _studying_ than being ignored when trying to help someone. Honestly what's the point asking for advice if you don't actually _listen_ to what's being said.

"Yeah I did!" I slipped off my trainers and placed them on the shoe rack under the stairs. I then proceeded to walk into the living room and sat down next to my mum on the sofa, she was transfixed to the screen which contained Murder She Wrote. You know it'd be terrible to know Jessica in real life, if she ever visited you you're guaranteed to either die or someone you know dies. When you think about it like that, it's like a continuous horror film.

"Did you remember to thank Fiona's mother for having you for the night?" She wasn't even there to begin with, Fiona and me were the only ones in the house throughout the whole night.

"Don't worry, I did." I felt a hand on my head, gently stroking me. I hated it when she did this, she does it so lightly that it tickles me. A little bit of pressure in contact never hurt anyone.

"Good girl." She mumbled. I'm amazed that this woman never comes across as rude despite the fact she never takes her eyes off the TV.

"I'm going to unpack." I say as I stand up.

"Make sure you actually put your clothes away."

" _Yes mum."_ I huffed. I don't know why I do that, it's like an automatic reaction. I grabbed my suitcase, left the living room and proceeded to drag the blue suitcase upstairs.

"You're back!" I looked at the top of the stairway to see my little sister and Ryan. I have a sneaky suspicion that he fancies her, but yet again that could be the inner teenager coming into my thoughts. Being 16 sucks.

"Took you long enough to get here Dolly Day Dream." The 13-year-old waved her hand in his direction, indicating she wanted him to shut up.

"You know it'll be your turn to do the dishes tonight." I wasn't fooled for a second, I could practically feel the true meaning behind those words 'you made me do them yesterday so now you will do them today, or else.' I felt the hairs on my back stand up; my sister is not someone you want to mess with.

"Don't worry, I'll do them." I showed no fear, if she ever found out that she actually intimidated me then she'd be even more manipulative than before. Why am I such a doormat?!

"Good." She grabbed Ryan's wrist and proceeded to drag him out of sight. "Come on Ryan, I need your opinion on this person I met on Facebook." I don't know if I should be insulted by the fact my own sister trusted an 11-year-old's opinion on a stranger more than mine. I have more common sense dammit!

I sighed as I finished dragging my suitcase up the stairs. I turned left and proceeded to head towards one of my sanctuaries: my room.

"Are you kidding? I love that series." I heard my brother's muffled voice from his room. My felt my face make a worrying look as I realised that he was talking to his imaginary friend again. He has many friends at school and a lot of people come asking for him at the door, so I don't understand why he still has an imaginary friend. He's had one for as long as I can remember and I still know nothing about it, no name, personality traits, gender or even species.

"Sis are you there?" I jumped slightly as I realise I've been caught. I avoided my little brother's gaze and rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh sorry, I must've zoned out or something." Please buy it.

"You really are like a space cadet." He sighed in disappointment. I let out a nervous laugh, finally getting the will to look into his brown eyes without feeling guilty on listening in. "So did you have a good time at... What's her name again?"

"It's Fiona and yeah I had a good time." Yeah, a good time going home. "Did you behave for mum?"

"Don't I always?" I smiled and ruffled his hair, unlike Ryan he let's me.

"Did mum order the pizza?" He nodded. "Alright let me know when it arrives, I'm going to unpack." I went to the brown door which was only two doors away and entered my room.

 _~.~.~.~_

 _"Hello?"_ A faint voice called out. I looked at my surroundings, I was in an open field with no signs of civilisation for miles about. The sunset seemed hazy and the ground... was dissolving?! I brung my hands to my chest in fright, was I going to disappear as well? I waited a few moments and realised that the ground wasn't dissolving but was giving off some kind of black particles which lifted into the air. What in carnations was going on?

"Is anyone there?" I asked gently. No need to possibly awaken some creature who would easily kill me.

 _"Are you possibly the one?"_ The voice was more louder and clearer this time but not by that much. I couldn't identify the age group or the gender.

"Who are you? Where is this place? What do you mean by... the one?" I crossed my arms and felt my eyes harden, I did not like this one bit.

 _"Are you the one who's destined to help save this land?"_ Help save this land? The one? Destined? Am I in a bad fanfiction or something?! _"Please help us..."_ The voice faded into nothing. No sooner later I fell over as I felt the ground shaking. An earthquake?! I didn't think England got those! I quickly realised that the black particles had transformed into pieces of land. _The area really was dissolving!_

I felt my heart leap into my throat as the open field evaporated before my very eyes, it was quickly closing in on me. What was going on? Why wasn't I moving? Am I going to die?! I closed my eyes in fear and waited for the inevitable. However instead of dissolving like everything else, I began falling.

~.~.~.~

I snapped my eyes open and quickly sat up; I was in my bedroom. Had all this been a dream? I let out a sigh of relief. Dream or not, I was not ready to fall back asleep anytime soon.

"I'm okay, I'm safe." I mumbled to myself, hoping that if I physically said the words then it'd seem more real. I flopped back down onto the bed, feeling drained now that the adrenaline had gone. Not that it helped in that freaky dream.

I looked at my bedside table to look at my digital clock. I gasped and instinctively widened my eyes, it was half past eleven at night! When did I fall asleep? Did I have dinner first? Why did I fall asleep?... Did I do the dishes? I shuddered at the possibility that I didn't do the dishes.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed, I needed a glass of milk. That'll make feel better.

Being that this was a normally loud house, I didn't feel the need to tiptoe all the way to the kitchen. Even when everyone was clearly asleep, I could hear loud snoring that practically shook the house coming from my sister and mum's respective rooms. At a time like this I found the sounds comforting, it helped assure me that I was okay.

Finally reaching the fridge downstairs, I took out a bottle of milk and poured it into a glass cup. Just as I closed the fridge and was about to take a sip of my milk, I heard footsteps on the stairs. Who else was up at this time? I instantly thought of my sister and felt the sudden need to hide. She could not find me especially if she's just woken up, she does not hold back when cranky.

"I don't think we should be doing this." That voice sounds familiar... As quietly as I could, I tiptoed towards the doorway to take a peek at who's coming down the stairs. It was my brother! What's the little brat up to? I he after my milk?! He'll have to go through me if that's the case.

...

Hang on something isn't right here. He's trying to be quiet, no one who belongs in this house tries and actually _succeeds_ in doing such a thing! Is he trying to- shit he's opening the front door! Why didn't mum lock it?!

"Where are you going?" I called out to him. The only response I got was the sight of the door being closed with my brother on the other side. Did that freak of nature just ignore me? His big sister? His superior? I don't care if he's a teenager and is going through the "rebellious phase," that is so not going to go unpunished. This is not counting the fact that he's snuck out in the middle of the night.

I quickly followed after him; my anger had quickly turned into worry. He was walking in the middle of the road! Haven't I taught him anything?! Honestly is this the true power of testosterone?

I should go drag him off the road but... I'm curious. Where's he going? He's normally a sweet boy, weird but not bad in anyway, so what's possessed him to sneak out? A party? A secret girlfriend? A murder? A drug usage meeting... or whatever you call that kind of thing.

I'll just follow him for now, if he doesn't move out of the way when a car comes then I'll rescue him.

~.~.~.~

The spying _almost_ went without incident, no car came by to murder us and not once did my idiotic brother notice me. In fact he made it all the way to the woods (which actually isn't that far) without turning around to see his surroundings. This is where that "almost" comes in: I lost him. I don't know what happened, I blinked and he suddenly wasn't there! Did he get shot in that fraction of a second I blinked?! Did he collapse?! Did he transport to an alternative universe?! Do I need to hurt a bitch?!

I didn't realise I had been muttering all that until my lungs were begging for air. Before I go any further I need to compose myself. There would be no point in continuing to wander around aimlessly while panicking, I may put the both of us in danger. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"I'm not so sure about this... I'm not exactly a good swimmer." I imagine that if I had the ears of an animal my ears would have perked up. Without even thinking I ran towards the direction of the voice, hoping and praying that I wasn't imagining things.

"Of course I trust you! I'm just not sure I trust myself to not drown." Is he going to try to swim in the pond?! It's too deep for him, he'll drown! I have to save him.

"What do you think you're doing Gordon?" I found myself yelling as I willed my legs to go even faster towards the pond which had my brother at waist length.

"S-Sis what are you-"

"If you go in any deeper you'll be floating on top of a bottom-less pit!" I ran into the pond, dead-set on dragging the idiotic teenager back to safety.

"W-What?" He snapped his head to the left. "You said it was perfectly sa- woah!" Suddenly I couldn't see him.

"Gordon?!" I scream, no longer caring if I woke up the entire country. "Gordon where are you?!" My throat felt raw, like I haven't drank anything for weeks. I blocked out the pain as best as I could and continued swimming until I was in the centre, screeching for my brother the entire time.

"Gordon please! Stop scaring me!" My eyes began to sting and water, out of frustration or fear I don't know- probably a combination of both. My heart felt like it's been ripped out of my chest. Is this what a heartbreak feels like?

Without warning I felt something grab me by the ankle and haul me under the water. I instinctively I tried to swim back up but whatever caught me had an iron-like grip on me and I kept sinking deeper into the pitch-black abyss. My lungs screamed for oxygen, it was like they were on fire.

My attempts to reach the surface were in vain, what ever had me had no intention of letting me go. My vision quickly blackened and the last thing I saw was the full moon gazing down upon me from the sky.

* * *

 **First chapter done! Thank goodness, I was really struggling towards the end on how I should've ended it. Well I knew what the outcome would've been but I struggled on how I would get to that point. But it's all over now! ^_^**

 **I've had this idea for quite a while and I've put in a lot of thought on how the plot was going to advance. I didn't want my oc's to end up being mary-sue's so I thought extra hard on what their personalities were like. In short I've tried to make them as human as possible. I hope I've done a good job so far.**

 **Going to be honest, updates are not going to be frequent at all. I have a tendency to get writer's block a lot. However rest assured I'm always looking out for inspirations. As I've said before, my main problem is that I struggle how I'm going to get to a point that I want to get to. For example I knew I wanted both our main character (who'll be named in the next chapter) and Gordon to have something mysterious happen to them, but I struggled to figure out what was going to actually going to happen and how would I describe it. I hope the whole "being dragged under water" thing didn't seem forced and sounded at least a little realistic.**

 **I was trying to make the main character a little mysterious for this chapter. There was a reason why I avoided naming her and describing what she looks like. It's hard to explain (for me anyway) but I wanted the reader to get to know the character a little bit, background wise. I've always gotten bored with big paragraphs of descriptions about an oc- or any character in general- so I tried to avoid doing that. The the next few chapters to come you'll get to know more about our main character's personality and looks. ^_^**

 **Reviews are welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Legend of Zelda**

 **Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Miniature Edition)  
**

Where am I? My head's spinning and I feel like I'm going to throw up at any given moment. What happened again? I remember feeling a burning sensation in my lungs... And I remember looking up at the moon. What was I doing?

"Sis! Oh God are you alright?!" Who's this sis? Do I know this person? He sounds pretty young.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry sis! I never meant for this to happen." Is it raining? I keep getting splashed. "I promise that I'll save us both, so please just let me know you're still alive!" Of course I'm alive, can he not see me breathing?

I open my eyes only to close them quickly, my head's still spinning. I place my hands on my forehead and groan in an attempt to block out the pain.

"You- you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive." I mumble as I sit up from my laying position, my hands still holding my head.

"It's just you wouldn't wake up and I'm assuming the same thing happened to you as me..." He trailed off. "Well almost the same..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say as I attempted to open my eyes again. This time the dizziness did not return and I was able to focus on my surroundings. What I saw made my heart freeze: a large face staring down at me. "Eeeee a monster!" I yell in panic. Scrambling to my feet, I made a mad dash for the opposite direction in which the giant head wasn't.

I didn't get very far, the surface I was running on was bumpy and soft; I tripped almost instantly. To make matters worse the land tilted and I rolled into what felt like a ditch. I realised too late that I was in a pair of hands which were in a cup shape.

"Wait! Calm down please!" This is the end isn't it? I pulled my arms to my chest instinctively and squeezed my eyes shut. I won't scream, I refuse to give this beast the satisfaction of making it's prey feel terrified in it's final moments. "No don't shut your eyes!" The beast rocked its hands gently. Ha, trying to coax me into thinking it's safe? Well I won't fall for it. "Sis don't you recognise me? It's me! Gordon! You're baby brother who you love oh so much." How does he know Gordon? Has he eaten my brother?! No... The beast wouldn't have waited to find out my brother's name before eating him.

Opening my eyes again, I looked closely at the humongous face staring intently at me. Soft brown eyes, dark brown hair which needs trimming, chubby cheeks and a single freckle on the jawline. Yep, no doubt about it. This is Gordon.

"G-Gordon?" That came out more squeaker than I'd like to admit.

"Oh thank God you've come to your senses!" His voice cracked. Had he been crying? Was that what I felt earlier? Eww...

"What's going on? Why are so... uh... big?" I ask while sitting up. The brat didn't reply. "Gordon?" Please don't make me slap you. I will find a way to do that, no matter how big you are.

"Well..." He turned his head away from me. This can't be good. "It's not me who's grown..."

"What do you mean by that?" Do I really want to know the answer to that?

"You may wanna take a look for yourself." He lowered me into some water which came up to my chest. I looked down to see my reflection only to see somebody else staring back at me. A girl with a similar appearance to my own, but was different. She had wavy hair which was brown, she also had emerald green eyes, a small cut on the left side of her nose and she had fairly pale skin. All of which is what I look like naturally, but I dyed my hair black and I wear make-up to cover up the cut. What is most different about this look-alike, however, is her ears. She has pointy ears. Last time I checked my ears were round, like _normal_ people.

"Is this really me? I mean I dyed my hair quite a while ago and I certainly don't have these... weird ears."

"If you think that's strange, then look at what's on your back." What? Do I have a monster latched onto my back which is slowly draining my life force?

...

Okay I don't have a life-draining monster on my back... I have a pair of wings... How do I react to this bullshit?

"W-what?" I manage to choke out, still trying to process what I'm seeing- _wings?_ Are you serious? Are you telling me I've been transformed into a fairy?! Fucking bullshit right there. This has to be a dream!

"You don't need to slap yourself. Trust me, I've already tried. This is no dream." Tell that to the stinging red mark on my face.

"But what is this then? Why do I look this way? Why haven't you changed? Where are we?" We look as if we're in a spring of some sorts. But I've never seen this place before.

"I don't know! I don't know what's going on sis!" He scooped me back up with his hand. I think he's trying to reassure himself with my presence, which is the only reason why I don't protest (plus I don't want to be standing in water all day). "I have a hu-"

"Are you alright?" A voice came from behind Gordon. I felt the him tense up before he slowly turned around to face the newcomer.

It was a girl, seemingly around my age, who had called out to us from what appears to be the gate to the spring. She had sandy blonde hair, was about average height (though taller than me- if I was at my normal size), she wore what seemed to be a white tunic top and orange three-quarter lengths... but they seemed... what's the word? Old-fashioned?

"Do you understand me?" She asked gently as she began walking towards us in a cautious manner. I noticed then that she wasn't wearing any shoes. Was this girl poor?

Gordon, who seemed too nervous to speak for some odd reason, only nodded in response to her. She smiled in what I can only describe as sweetly. I think I like her.

"What's your name? My name's Ilia." Gordon breathed in sharply. When I looked up to him he looked as if he's seen a ghost. Does he know this girl? If so, what caused such a reaction?

"U-uh..." Jeez, you'd think the boy was in love or something.

"His name is Gordon." I say in his stead. "And my name is Lorica." Yeah, yeah don't laugh. It's an old name, I get it. My father had apparently insisted upon it because he's obsessed with history and the name sounded pretty.

"Oh..." She blinks, then stares at me almost as if in a trance. I don't blame her, I'd probably do something similar if I saw a random fairy. "Well what brings the two of you out here? Travellers? Or are you lost?"

"Lost. We're really, _really_ lost." Oh so _now_ he can talk? "We were travelling with our uncle but we accidently got separated." Wait, why's he lying?... Well I suppose it's better than explaining that we were dragged under a pond, lost consciousness, somehow survived and ended up in a completely new area.

Ilia frowned as she walked closer. "I'm sorry to hear that." She bends down to Gordon's height (he's quite short for his age.) "Where did you come from?"

"Castle town." Woah, woah, woah! Castle Town? At least make up a town that you've actually heard of before!

"That's quite a bit away." She sighs, her frown growing. "Do you have anywhere you can go?" Does it look like it- wait! There's an actual castle town nearby?! What!?

"Unfortunately we don't."

"You can come back to my village. It's really close by. I'm sure my father would love to help you guys out." Suddenly the brat's arms lurched backwards and seemed to have glued themselves to his stomach. His fingers were what stopped me from falling off. I don't think I like being the size of a finger...

"R-really?" Don't sound so excited, you'll seem desperate.

Ilia laughed. "Of course." She patted Gordon's hair in a comforting manner. "I mean what kind of girl would I be if I just left a young boy and his pixie to fend for themselves in their time of need?" Pixie?! I'm not a fairy? What's the difference between a fairy and a pixie anyway? Aren't pixie's the evil versions of fairies? If so then why didn't that Ilia girl freak out? Unless we're in some evil part of the world! Oh God- No bad Lorica! You can't go around scaring yourself just yet, you need to stay strong for Gordon.

Right now I need to figure out what the hell's going on. Wherever we are now, it's certainly not back home- we may be in a completely different country! Question is how did we get here? The last thing I remember is being dragged underwater and was in the process of drowning, how would have I've survived that? No one was around to even know I was drowning, so I couldn't of have been saved. Is that the answer? Did no one save me? Am I dead right now? No... I can't be because Gordon's with me, and if this was heaven then I would've seen my dad by now, that much I'm sure of. So we can cross death off the list.

Gordon seemed to have recognised Ilia in some way based on his reaction upon meeting her. Has he met her before? I'll ask him when I find the time. But from this I can assume that she can be trusted at least a little, probably goes the same for her father.

Now to another big question: why the heck have I been transformed into a pix-

Ilia's suddenly loud voice brought me back to the real world. Before I could fully register what was going on, I found myself falling to the ground. Fast.

"Ooph!"

Ilia yelled again, but I didn't understand what was being said. I look up to see an outline of two new children eying me greedily. A girl was being held back by who seemed to be Ilia, the second kid was coming right at me. A boy, with what looked like to be a bottle in his hand.

Widening my eyes in fear, I gaped at the sight before me. I could hear his footsteps making huge thuds as he raced towards me; his, what I assume to be a battle cry, could've made me deaf because he was so loud for my small freaky ears.

"Lorica _RUN!_ " I didn't need to be told again.

Suddenly feeling like I could do anything, I scrambled to dodge the incoming bottle which was directly above me.

I was missed by a mere centimeter.

I wanted to take a moment to register what was going on, but once I heard- no _felt_ \- the vibrations of a growl I knew that was not an option. If I don't start moving then I'll get caught.

I stood up and ran in whichever direction my feet took me. The boy had no difficulty keeping up with me but couldn't quite manage to catch me in the bottle. This was going to change very quickly though because I'm getting tired. The fact that I've managed to go on this long is a miracle in itself; I'm lazy, I'm not afraid to admit it.

The kid screamed in frustration and attempted to bottle me again, the ground swayed slightly at the force and I tripped over. This is the end. I've failed. The boy is going to catch me and pin my wings to a wall like a butterfly!

Curling into a ball, I screamed in unison with the boy who was doing his, what I guess to be, his victory cry.

The bottle never came. I waited for a few moments but I didn't feel like I was being lifted nor that I had a limited supply of air. Peeking my eye open, I found myself almost laughing at the sight before me.

The kid's arm which held my see-through cage, was being gripped by an older boy with deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

For a moment nothing was said as the two boys stared at eachother as if they were having a battle, with this blonde boy clearly winning. I took a glance to where Gordon and Ilia were, Ilia had began walking towards us with the other child hesitantly following her. Gordon... He looks as if he just took a big dump in his pants... His jaw is hanging open, eyes wide open, hands covering his mouth and I can't see very well due to the size difference and our distance, but I think he's turned a bit red. All there's left now is for him to start hyperventilating and we've got a fangirl.

...I spoke too soon...

What is this place exactly? So far Gordon's seemed to know two people we've come across, one of which he's going crazy about as if he's just met his hero or something. Am I missing something?

"What were you three thinking?" Ilia had said to the two kids, hands on her hips with the blue-eyed boy behind her with his arms crossed. Huh... they look like a married couple.

"We need it to save Link!" Link? As in a chain link, or are we talking about a name here? And how will I save anything? I barely remember CPR.

"Beth..." Ilia sighed, her scolding stance falling. "We've already told you, Link is just a little sick at the moment. He's not going to die."

"You said that about Melinda but look what happened to her!" The boy, who previously had tried to capture me, stomped his foot and rudely pointed at Ilia. She only huffed and pushed down the accusing finger. Personally I would've liked to have shoved it away but each to their own.

"She was an old bunnie, Talo. She was suffering and now she's in a better place."

"The point is that you were wrong! Link could drop dead at any moment unless we get that to him!" His finger pointed towards me at "that."

"Okay first of all, 'that' is a girl I met, along with that young boy over there, only _minutes_ ago. They are lost so I had led them here so Mayor Bo could help them out. Do you think this is how you should be treating our guests?" Note to self, don't piss Ilia off.

"No..." They chorused, heads hanging down in shame.

"Then how about you think before you act next time? If you actually took a good look at her then you'd realise she was a pixie, not a healing fairy." All 4 pair of eyes were on me. Feeling like I was being judged, I looked away. Wait, healing fairy?

"A... A pixie? But, aren't they just a myth? You know... made up?" I'm going to be honest, this girl sounds like a complete brat. She's a got "snobby-bitch-who's-full-of-herself" kind of vibe going on.

"Well I suppose they're not." Ilia said, grabbing the attention of the children again. What were their names again?

Oh I think Gordon's recovered! We make eye contact and he hesitantly begins walking towards me. I went to stand up but I quickly recoiled when I felt a sharp pain in my arm; I hissed in pain and clutched my arm instinctively. I must've landed awkwardly on it when I originally fell.

Thankfully, Gordon must've noted that something was up as he didn't attempt to pick me up. Instead he kneeled beside me, doing his best to ignore the continuing lecture that Ilia was giving. I concluded she was used to this type of behavior as some of her lines sounded rehearsed.

"Lorica." He whispered, sounding a little panicky. I didn't see the point in whispering, Ilia and her friends were barely even a meter away from us. "When we get the chance, I need to talk to you alone." He looks like he's committed a crime or something.

"Why?" I would whisper but I think my voice would be too low.

"I can't explain now. Jus-"

"Can't explain what?" We might not even make it to Ilia's father at this rate, the idiot jumped as if he caught with his hand in the cookie jar. If that's not suspicious then I don't know what is.

"Um... N-nothing!" Wow... Great acting skills right there...

"He acts like Colin." The younger boy commented, looking disgusted. That earned him a tap behind the head by Ilia.

"Don't say that." She hissed.

"Sorry..." He whined as he clutched his head.

"I think we've wasted enough time with these... shenanigans." Ilia explained as she put on her sweet smile, her intimidating self completely vanishing. Yandere... I think she's a yandere... Oh God... "I'm sure you both are tired and hungry." She looked at me. "And I'm sure you'll want to get into some dry clothes and get someone to look at your arm, right Lorica?" That's it! She's just like my younger sister! They both know everything and can be extremely intimidating when they share the knowledge they shouldn't have (though my sister is a lot more violent.)

"If you don't mind, thank you." I'm surprised that she even heard me. I mean my voice must be pretty quiet due to my size? Right? Logic anyone?

"Well it's around sundown, so you'll be right on time for dinner. Link, will you take Talo and Beth home?" Link? That's a name? Didn't the girl- Beth was is it?- say her cat was named Link or something?

'Link' only nodded and motioned for the children to follow him, they complied without hesitation though I swear they kept glancing back at me. Does that boy never talk or something? He doesn't particularly look like the shy type... A mute perhaps?

"Do you mind if I carry you?" I wanted to ask why, but I couldn't be bothered to ask. I think Ilia can be trusted, she seems nice enough. Or maybe it's just nice to have a familiar personality type around. Either way, I like her.

She kneeled down and gently began to scoop me up, her hands weren't very soft like Gordon's but they were far more caring when handling me.

I wonder if these wings on my back actually work? I don't want to be carried around all the time like a doll.

~.~.~.~

Not much was said as Ilia guided us to what I assume is her village. She attempted to make small talk with Gordon, but he wasn't being very responsive...

"So... Lorica right?" Oh it's my turn now, is it?

"Yeah."

"Nice name, I named a squirrel that once when I was young." What am I supposed to do with that information?

"Oh really? Heh, where I'm from 'Lorica' is not very common at all." Oh God that chuckle sounded so fake even the trees could tell.

Ilia hasn't responded yet. Is that the end of the conversation? Or have I offended her with my obvious polite laugh? I turn around to look at her, only to find she's staring right at me. Creepy much?

"Um..."

"Sorry!" Her, now red, face finally looks away from me. It was slightly unnerving having a massive face staring intently at your own. "It's just you're the first pixie I've ever seen." I'd be worried if I wasn't.

"Understandable..."

"Oh we're here!"

"Here" was a relatively small village which looked a bit behind on the times. In fact I'd go as far as to say this is a village from before the industrial revolution! The homes didn't look to be made out of bricks, they were made out of natural resources I can't really call out on. There didn't seem to be any kind of modern man-made stuff, such as bikes or even street lights.

My sister would hate this place.

There weren't many houses around so I assume this is a 'everyone knows everyone else's business' kind of village. I'm not sure this is my type of place then, I wouldn't be comfortable knowing everyone knew all about my private stuff. It's private for a reason.

"Welcome to Ordon Village!"

* * *

 **So the second chapter is finally done! I admit I took a while uploading this and I apologise, I got discouraged from the lack of reviews (though I can understand that) and the fact that I get writer's block often. I try to write in as much as I can when I do get inspiration though.  
**

 **The scene where Talo tries to catch Lorica, I'm a bit unsure about it. It's not quite a fighting scene but it's the closest I've done to one and, since this is a Legend of Zelda story, there will be more in the future. Did I do alright?**

 **Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
